Besos Robados
by Eowwyn
Summary: Luego de muchos meses.. nuevo capítulo! espero les guste!
1. Chapter 1

**Argumento:**

¿Qué pasaría si prometes a tu mejor amiga cumplir cualquier cosa en un momento de desesperación... y ella decide que le robes un beso a un chico, pero no cualquier chico... si no alguien que en tu opinión es cruel, arrogante, e idiota, serías capaz de hacerlo?... pues bien... este es el caso de Ginny... y el chico no es otro que Draco Malfoy... si llegara a hacerlo... ¿qué ocasionaría esto?... ¿el despertar de algunos extraños sentimientos?...

**"Besos Robados"**

**Capitulo I:**

**"Una Promesa, Incidentes En Un Baile Y Confusión"**

**-**Colín... ¿has visto a Laurie? –pregunto Ginny al ingresar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor

-No –dijo Colín mientras miraba muy interesando unas fotos

¿Dónde se podría haber metido Laurie? Habían quedado de terminar los deberes, y el niño lindo no aparecía por ningún lado... bueno tampoco Diana... ¿dónde se habría metido?... bien, si encontraba a Laurie, también encontraría a Diana... eran novios... bueno... no exactamente novios... pero iban por ese camino... o al menos eso creía...

-Disculpen ¿han visto a Laurie? –pregunto Ginny acercándose al trío de amigos de 6to curso, Harry, Ron y Hermione

-¿Qué?... ¿se te perdió?... –dijo Ron con una sonrisa, pero recibió una codazo por parte de Hermione- auch... no Ginny, no lo hemos visto...

-Bueno... igual gracias, creo que voy a buscarlo afuera

Ginny tomo su abrigo y salió de la Sala Común...

-Que frío...

Fue hacía el Comedor, pero no aparecía...

-¿Dónde se pudo haber metido Teddy?

-¿Me buscabas? –pregunto un chico de cabello castaño y ojos almendrados acercándose a ella

-¡Teddy!... ¿dónde te metiste?...

-Mmmmmmmm...

-¿Con tu novia?

-¿Cuál novia?...

-Diana... ¿qué otra?

-Ella no es mi novia...

-Si claro, ve a otra con ese cuento...

-Yo quiero que "TÚ" seas mi novia –dijo Laurie sonriéndole

-Muy gracioso...

-En serio...

-Deja tus bromas ¿si, tenemos que terminar los deberes de Transfiguración...

-¡Lo había olvidado!...

-No me sorprende...

-No te burles... ¿quieres?...

-No actúes como tonto entonces...

-Entonces no cortes mi declaración de amor ¿si?...

-¡Teddy!...

El chico sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar, Ginny lo siguió...

-Bueno y si no estabas con Diana tu novia... ¿dónde esta ella?

-¡No es mi novia! –aclaro Laurie

-Sí, sí... ¿dónde esta?...

-Creo que en biblioteca...

Llegaron a la Biblioteca, allí estaba Diana con muchos libros, a pocas mesas de distancia estaba Malfoy leyendo un libro, parecía muy interesado en ello.

-¡Al fin llegaron!... –dijo Diana sonriéndoles

-Se perdió el pobre... –dijo Ginny señalando a Laurie

-Y se tomo el afán de buscarme... la muy buena... –Laurie se rió

-Soy un buen alma caritativa –dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Por cierto Diana... ¿avánzate algo de los deberes? –pregunto Laurie

-Si¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Para copiármelos... obviamente...

-¿Y crees que te voy a dejar?...

-Si, siempre lo haces...

-¡Pero hoy no! –dijo Diana pareciendo decidida- ¡hazlos tú solo!...

-¿Otra alternativa? –pregunto Laurie- sabes que no me gusta Transfiguración...

-Ninguna –contesto Diana seria

-Yo te ayudo... –dijo Ginny mientras abría un libro

-¡Gran amiga! –dijo Laurie abrazándola efusivamente

-Si, sé que lo soy –Ginny rió

-Han notado que ese tío anda raro –dijo Diana señalando con la mirada a Malfoy

-¿Raro? –pregunto Laurie soltando a Ginny

-Sí, no deja de leer esos absurdos libros de dragones...

-¿Dragones? –pregunto Ginny extrañada- no sabía que le gustaran los dragones

-Al parecer si –dijo Laurie mirando la carátula del libro que leía Malfoy, allí claramente se observaba un dragón

-Bueno, que nos importa... –dijo Ginny volviendo la mirada a sus deberes

-Si, supongo que tienes razón –asintió Diana mientras abría uno de los libros y tomaba sus apuntes, cogió una pluma de Laurie y comenzó a escribir

-¡Eso es mío! –exclamo Laurie con un gesto de niño

-Luego te la devuelvo... –dijo Diana

-¿Y por que estaré seguro de que lo harás?

-Confía... nada cuesta...

-Bueno... pero saben no le veo nada de extraño a que lea sobre dragones... son muy interesantes –dijo Laurie

-¿Interesantes? –pregunto Diana- para mí no... créeme..

-Aunque Charlie dijo que sí lo son –dijo Ginny pensativa- ¿Teddy... me puedes prestar un pluma?... –pregunto

-Si, claro... pero francamente a estas alturas me estoy quedando sin plumas...

-Ni que fueras ave Teddy –dijo Ginny riendo al coger la pluma que le extendía

-Me refiero a que ustedes –señalo a Diana y Ginny- siempre me piden plumas... y no me las devuelven...

-Aprende a compartir –dijo Diana sonriéndole

-Es malo ser egoísta –segundo Ginny

-¡No soy egoísta!...

-¡Bien dicho!...

Pasaron más de una horas en biblioteca, terminando los deberes de transfiguración y sin volver a mencionar a los dragones...

-¿Nos vamos? –pregunto Ginny recogiendo sus libros

-Si... es hora de almorzar –dijo Diana mirando su reloj

-Tengo hambre... –se quejo Laurie

Los tres se levantaron, guardaron los libros en los estantes y salieron de Biblioteca hacía el Gran Comedor... llegando a la mesa de Gryffindor

-¡Comida!... –dijo Laurie emocionado mientras comenzaba a servirse de todo un poco en su plato

-No cambia ¿verdad? –pregunto Diana mirando a Ginny, la chica afirmó con la cabeza...

-Hola Ginny –saludo Harry sentándose a su lado y sonriéndole- ya encontraste a tu amigo ¿verdad? –señalo a Laurie que comía con muchas ganas

-Si, aunque él me encontró... –contesto Ginny- y... ¿Ron y Hermione?

-Ni idea, supuestamente deberían estar aquí...

-Seguramente en Biblioteca...

-Seguramente...

Harry volvió la mirada a su plato, se sirvió patatas azadas y comenzó a comer

-Teddy... tranquilo, te vas a atragantar –riño Diana mirando a Laurie que comía como si fuera su último día de vida

-Me recuerda a Ron –dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Si, lo sé, pero tú hermano lo supera... –Diana rió

-Y por mucho...

-¿Iras a Hogsmeade mañana? –pregunto Diana

-Sí, no tengo ningún otro plan... ¿y tu Teddy?...

-También...

-Ah... Teddy, ahora que recuerdo, nos debes una cerveza de mantequilla –dijo Ginny mirando a Diana significativamente

-¿Qué harás al respecto Teddy? –pregunto Diana interesada

-¡Promesa es promesa!... –Laurie rió- mañana lo cumplo

-¿Le creemos? –pregunto Diana mirando a Ginny, ella asintió con la cabeza

-¿Qué nos toca ahora? –pregunto Laurie

-Pociones –dijo Diana levantándose

-¿Pociones? –pregunto Ginny poniéndose pálida

-Si... ¿qué pasa Ginny?

-Snape hoy entrega los exámenes... –dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz

Laurie miro a Diana un instante

-Aprobaras Ginny...

-No lo creo...

-Pero estudiamos juntas... –dijo Diana

-Si, pero no le tome interés... voy a reprobar...

-¡No seas pesimista!...

Ginny se levanto, tomo sus cosas y juntos a sus amigos se dirigieron a las mazmorras, llegaron a las justas... tomaron asiento casi al final del aula, Ginny se negaba a sentarse adelante

-Bien alumnos ya he calificado sus exámenes –habló el profesor Snape a la clase - como ya saben ha sido uno de los exámenes más importantes de ese trimestre, de él depende 50 de su calificación total –se aclaro la garganta- veamos... Mortensen Augusto –una chico de anteojos se levanto aprisa y cogió el pergamino que le extendía el profesor, esbozo una sonrisa al sentarse- mmm... Creevey Colín...

-Ginny se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo en su sitió... Snape la llamaría en cualquier momento y recibiría la calificación de "el examen"

-Tranquila Ginny –dijo Laurie mirando a Snape un instante

-No puedo estar tranquila... no aprobare...

-Si lo harás... –dijo Diana mientras se levantaba, Snape acababa de llamarla, regreso con una leve sonrisa

-¿Aprobaste? –pregunto Ginny

-Sí...

-Y seguramente yo no... –murmuro Ginny con voz débil- debí de haber estudiado más... no creó ni siquiera llegar a un 5... me siento...

-Tranquila –repitió Laurie levantándose para ir por su examen

-Si apruebo prometo –comenzó Ginny entrelazando las manos- hacer cualquier cosa... cualquier cosa

-¿Cualquiera? –pregunto interesara Diana

-Sí, sí, cualquiera...

-¿Salir conmigo? –pregunto Laurie emocionado mientras volvía a sentarse

-¿Besar a un chico? –pregunto Diana haciendo a la que no había escuchado lo que había dicho Laurie

-¡A mí! –exclamo Laurie- ¡me besaras a mí! –Diana aparto la mirada

-Sí... sí... –afirmo Ginny nerviosa...

-¿Al amante de los dragones? –pregunto Diana, Ginny asintió con la cabeza

-Weasley, Ginerva –dijo una voz

Ginny se levanto y más que nerviosa se acerco a la mesa del profesor, Snape le entendió un pergamino y no hizo ningún comentario, Ginny bajo la mirada con temor...

-¿Qué nota? –pregunto Laurie cuando ella tomo asiento

-Un siete –dijo Ginny respirando tranquila

-Eso significa que aprobaste... entonces...

-¿Entonces que Diana? –pregunto Ginny

-Tienes que cumplir lo que prometiste

-Ah... ¿qué besaría a Teddy¿cierto?...

-Si, eso –dijo Laurie acercándose peligrosamente a ella

-No seas gracioso! –dijo Diana jalándolo de la túnica para alejarlo de Ginny

-Si lo prometí, lo cumplo, no tengo problema en besarlo... –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pícara

-Déjala Diana... –rogó Laurie mirando a Ginny

-No me refería a Teddy, sino otro chico...

-¿Cuál?

-El amante de los dragones...

-¿El amante de los Dragones?... –Ginny se puso pálida, más que pálida- no te referidas a ¿Malfoy¿cierto?

-A él...

-No pienso hacerlo... –dijo Ginny- prefiero besar a Teddy

-Sí Diana, mejor eso –dijo Laurie

-No, tienes que ser Malfoy, tu lo prometiste

-No estaba consiente de lo que decía... ni siquiera recuerdo que lo hallas mencionado

-Pero dijiste que sí...

-¡No lo haré!...

-Ginny...

-No seas así…

-Promesa es promesa...

-Pero Diana... no Malfoy, él es una arrogante e insoportable... no voy a besarlo

-¡Tienes que hacerlo!...

-Hago cualquier otra cosa...

-Deja que me bese a mí –dijo Laurie mirando a Diana, la chica no le hizo caso

-Ginny, tienes que cumplir...

-Pero...

-Promesa es promesa –repitió Diana

-Bien... –dijo Ginny rendida- tú ganas... pero no hoy... ¿bien?

-Bien...

-Bueno –dijo Laurie pareciendo tener una confrontación interna- ya que Ginny no va a besarme... Diana hazlo tú...

-¿Por qué yo tendría que besarte? –pregunto Diana con una expresión rara en la cara

-Por que quieres... –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

-Si claro –Diana rió sarcásticamente- Teddy si tanto quieres un beso, le pediré al profesor Snape que te de uno...

-Ese fue un golpe bajo –dijo Ginny riendo ante la cara que había puesto Laurie, que miraba horrorizado a Snape

Un sonido de palmas hizo voltear a todos los alumnos a ver al profesor

-Ahora tendrán que realizar la poción adormecedora... las indicaciones están la pizarra... ¿qué esperan?... ¡a trabajar!

Todos obedecieron rápidamente...

-Vas a besar a Malfoy... –canturreo Diana

-No me lo recuerdes... ¿quieres? –dijo Ginny de mal humor

-No es tan malo... él es... bastante guapo...

-Pero demasiado arrogante para mi gusto –dijo Ginny mientras tomaba un cuchillo y comenzaba a cortar unas raíces

¡Yo soy más guapo que él!... –dijo Laurie señalándose

-En tus sueños... Teddy... en tus sueños... –dijo Diana con una sonrisa

------------------------------

-¿Qué tal me veo? –pregunto Diana mirándose a espejo

-Bien –dijo Ginny mientras terminaba de trenzarse el cabello- apúrate o se nos hará tarde para ir a Hogsmeade

-¿Tanta prisa tienes en ir? –pregunto Diana mientras sacaba de su mesita un labial y se pintaba los labios

-Sí, tengo que comprar algo...

-¿Cómo que?...

-Ya se acerca el cumpleaños de Ron y tengo que comprarle un regalo...

-Eh... Ginny... ¡hoy es el cumpleaños de Ron! –aclaró Diana

-Sí, sí, y también el baile de disfraces, lo sé, pero se me paso...

-¿Se te paso el cumpleaños de TU hermano?

-Bueno... si... –acepto Ginny bastante apenada

-Ginny... préstame tu calendario... –dijo de repente Diana

-¿Por qué? –pregunto la pelirroja extendiéndole lo que su amiga le había pedido

-Para esto... –la chica de rizos había escrito con letras inmensas "CUMPLEAÑOS DE DIANA" en el 12 de enero- no quiero que olvides mi cumpleaños...

-Créeme que no lo olvidare –dijo Ginny irónicamente mientras cogía el calendario

-Pero no solo buscaras el regalo para Ron... –Diana miro a Ginny un instante y también le pinto los labios...

-Espera...espera... ¿qué haces? –pregunto Ginny intentando apartarse

-¡Hoy besaras a Malfoy!... –dijo Diana alegre- y tienes que estar preparada... –dicho esto guardo el labial

-¿Tenias que arruinarme el día verdad?... –pregunto Ginny con mala cara mientras con un pañuelo se limpiaba los labios

-Promesa es promesa...

-No me lo recuerdes...

Ginny dejo el pañuelo en su mesita de noche, y salió de la habitación...

-¡No pienso hacerlo Diana!

-Pero Ginny ayer aceptarse... –Diana la había seguido

-Pero me rectifico... no lo haré... –dijo Ginny terminando de bajar las escaleras a la Sala Común

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres hacer? –pregunto Ron que estaba con Harry jugando ajedrez

-Eh... –Ginny no sabía que decir, si su hermano llegaba a enterarse de lo que había prometido estaba segura que algo muy, muy malo pasaría- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMANITO! –dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- eh... tu regalo te lo doy después, es una sorpresa...

-¡Feliz cumpleaños también! –dijo Diana saludándolo e intentando sacar a su amiga del aprieto...

-Gracias a las dos... Ginny tomate tu tiempo... pero ahora contéstame... –pidió Ron, Harry la miro interesado

"Tierra trágame" pensó Ginny

-No quiere ser mi novia... –dijo Laurie sonriendo mientras bajaba de las habitaciones de los chicos, no reparo en la extraña mirada de Diana- por cierto... ¡feliz cumpleaños cuñado!...

-¿QUÉ! –pregunto Ron atónito, si este era "el regalo sorpresa" de Ginny, le daría un patatus

-Llevo mucho tiempo insistiendo, y se niega... yo quiero formalizar las cosas, pero ella dice que le encanta más una relación a escondidas... –Laurie abrazo a Ginny y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Ron ya se había levantado de su sitió y caminaba hacía Laurie con una expresión aterradora en la cara, Harry se había quedado callado...

-¡Explícame eso Ginerva Weasley¡ahora! –exigió Ron

Ginny miró un instante a Laurie, él cual sonreía ampliamente, bien, acababa de ayudarla a salir del apuro, pero la había metido en otro...

-Es sólo una broma de Teddy –dijo Ginny mientras se soltaba de él...

-¿Broma?

-Oh Ginny deja de negar nuestro amor... acéptalo... tu me amas, y yo te amo... –rogó Laurie sin ocultar una sonrisa, Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada

-¿BROMA? –pregunto de nuevo Ron ahora más que furioso

-Eh... broma Ron... aquí mi querido amigo es muy bromista... –dijo Ginny sin dejar de mirar enfadada a Laurie- bromista, él y yo sólo somos amigos...

-Me hieres el corazón Ginny... –dijo Laurie con voz dramática- pensé que me amabas... iré a suicidarme.. me tiraré de la torre mas alta... jamás creí que tu amor me llevaría a la muerte... –miro un instante a Diana- tú eres testigo de mi sufrimientos... –se llevo una mano a la cabeza, sollozante... - ¡adiós mundo cruel!

Dicho esto salió de la Sala Común... Ron no dijo nada, Ginny tampoco, Diana menos, y Harry veía todo eso más que extrañado

-¿Ves que era una broma? –dijo Ginny mirando a Ron- Diana vamos... –la chica asintió y ambas salieron por el hueco del retrato de la dama gorda

Ron miro como su hermana se iba, y luego miro a Harry...

-El amigo de Ginny esta medio loco...

-Era una broma –dijo Harry sonriendo

-Si, al fin y al cabo eso, aunque al comienzo me pareció otra cosa –Ron volvió a sentarse

-Que él y tu hermana eran...

-No me lo menciones –dijo Ron haciendo aspavientos con las manos- Ginny anda siempre de acá para acá con él, Laurie... Laurie... Laurie..

-También lo llamo Teddy –dijo Harry moviendo un alfil dos espacios

-¿Teddy?... cierto... –Ron se hecho a reír

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunto Harry desconcertado

-El chico tiene nombre de perro... –dijo Ron aún riendo mientras contraatacaba al alfil de Harry con su reina

-¿Perro?... mmm... yo diría oso...

-¿Oso?

-Si, hay un oso, llamado Teddy, al que todos los niños muggles adoran, le regalaron uno a Dudley hace varios años...

-¡El chico con nombre de oso!... ¡fenomenal!

Por otro lado... Diana, Ginny y el chico con nombre de oso... digo... Teddy... mejor dicho Laurie, subieron a una de las carrozas para ir a Hogsmeade...

-Teddy tu eres... –comenzó Ginny

-¿El más hermoso y guapo de todos los chicos? –pregunto Laurie sonriendo

-¡NO! –dijo Ginny fuertemente

-Entonces... ¿irresistible ante tus ojos?... –miro a Diana- ¿y a los tuyos?

-¡NO! –dijeron esta vez a coro las dos chicas

-Mmmm... ¿sólo tu mejor amigo?

-Eso suena mejor... –Ginny sonrió- gracias por sacarme del apuro... aunque...

-¿Aunque?...

-Vaya lió el que me metiste...

-Tu hermano francamente exagera, es demasiado celoso... –dijo Laurie mirando a Diana y sonriendo- por suerte tú no tienes ningún hermano así...

Laurie miro un instante más a Diana, la chica aparto un rizo castaño claro de su rostro...

-Ya dejen de mirarse así... –se quejo Ginny- parece que se comieran con la mirada...

-Que graciosa... –dijo Diana bajando la mirada

El carruaje de detuvo y los tres bajaron

-Laurie una pregunta...

-¿Qué quieres saber Ginny?

-¿Qué crees que le podría regalar a Ron?

-¿Al psicópata celoso? –Ginny se rió...

-Si, al psicópata celoso...

-Déjame pensarlo...

Los tres ingresaron al bar las tres escobas, Laurie pidió 3 cervezas de mantequilla y se sentaron en una de las mesas

-¿Un regalo para el psicópata celoso?... créeme que no se me ocurre nada...

-¿Y tú Diana? –pregunto Ginny mientras comenzaba a tomar su cerveza de mantequilla

-Le gusta el quidditch ¿verdad? –pregunto Diana

-Sí –afirmo Ginny

-Bueno porque mejor no vas a la tienda de "artículos para quidditch"...

-Ese no es el nombre –interrumpió Laurie

-¿Entonces cual es, señor sabelotodo? –pregunto Diana mirándolo a los ojos

-"Artículos de Calidad para el juego de quidditch" –sentenció Laurie

-¡Cierto! –dijo Ginny- en esas tienda quizás encuentre algo que le agrade...

-Por cierto... ¡tienes que besar a Malfoy!... –recordó Diana

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé... –dijo Ginny malhumorada- evita recordármelo...

-¡Pero tienes que hacerlo!

-Sí, pero va a ser desagradable... muy desagradable... –dijo Ginny

-A cambio es delicioso besarme a MÍ –dijo Laurie mirándola

-Abra que probar... –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa picara mientras se acercaba más a Laurie

-Este... –interrumpió Diana- Ginny mejor vamos a buscar el regalo para Ron

-Oh sí, claro –dijo Ginny sin ocultar una sonrisa al mirar a su amiga

-Vamos a buscar un regalo para el psicópata celoso... –dijo Laurie mientras salían de las tres escobas

Ingresaron a la tienda de artículos de calidad para el juego de quidditch, Ginny se separo un instante de sus amigos que observaban admirados un póster del equipo de Irlanda... para ir a observar los implementos para el mantenimiento de una escoba, pensado en la que tenía su hermano, quizás ese sería el regalo ideal... pero se choco con alguien...

-¿Y que hace por aquí una Weasley como tu? –pregunto una voz arrastrando las palabras..

-No te importa –contesto Ginny fríamente mirando a Malfoy

-Lo sé... –el chico sonrío

Ginny no le hizo caso.. ¿tendría que besar a... esa persona? No... no... ¡NO!... ¿por qué demonios había prometido cumplir semejante atrocidad¡no lo iba a besar¡NOOOO!

-No comprendo que haces en esta tienda –dijo Malfoy con tono despectivo- jamás podrías comprar una escoba decente...

-No me fastidies Malfoy... –corto Ginny

-Solo digo la verdad...

Ginny estaba haciendo uso de TOOODO su auto control para no gritarle un par de verdades en su cara... él era una persona, arrogante, cruel, bastante idiota... muy... déspota... todo esto entraba en la definición.. "Draco Malfoy"...

Diana y Laurie al parecer a se habían dada cuenta de que Malfoy estaba hablando con Ginny, (aunque no estaba hablando exactamente, él la estaba insultado...) así que desde atrás, (y sin que Malfoy los viera) Diana le hacía barritas... (¡Tú puedes¡tú puedes!)... por su parte Laurie miraba divertido a Diana

Tres palabras cruzaban la mente de Ginny "NO LO HARE" seguidas de otras dos... "NI MUERTA"...

-Weasley... ¿el ratón te comió la lengua o que? –pregunto Draco

-El ratón no me comió la lengua Malfoy pero a ti si te comió el cerebro... –dijo Ginny irónicamente

-Cuidado con lo que dices comadreja... –advirtió Draco mirándola

-¿Me amenazas? –pregunto Ginny

La pelirroja lo miro a los ojos... aquellos ojos grisáceos, con tonalidades verdes... parecidos a los de un gato, bien, eran lindos... muy lindos... se sintió extraña...

-Te advierto... comadreja... –dijo Draco

-Ginny lo vio alejarse... respiro tranquila, Diana y Laurie se acercaron a ella

-Ginny... era la oportunidad perfecta... ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

-Porque NO –corto Ginny

-¿Pero porque? –volvió a preguntar Diana testaruda

-Déjala –intervino Laurie- no la atormentes con eso

-Pero ¡lo prometiste!

Ginny se encogió de hombros y salió de la tienda, Diana miro fugazmente a Laurie y corrió tras su amiga, Laurie suspiro y también la siguió.

-¿Entonces... que le compraras a Ron? –pregunto Laurie

-No lo sé...

-Bueno, igual con regalo o no, Ron se la pasara a las mil maravillas... –interrumpió Diana

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Cómo que por que?... el día de su cumpleaños es exactamente el día del baile de disfraces

-Menuda coincidencia... –murmuro Laurie- ahora busquemos el regalo...

-Ginny asintió y junto a Diana ingresaron a la tienda mas cercana... (esto último francamente me suena a comercial de tv)

Al final terminaron comprándole medio Honeydukes, Ginny sabía que su hermano adoraba los dulces, y no se equivoco, Ron recibió el regalo más que encantado...

----------

Ya en la tarde las chicas se alistaron para el baile de disfraces... cerca de las ocho ya estaba listas... Diana tenía un disfraz de un hada, Ginny uno de princesa... por suerte no era necesario llevar pareja, según Dumbledore sería más divertido así...

-Ginny... tú que dices... ¿mejor con el antifaz o sin él? –pregunto Diana

-Diana... ¿es o no es un baile de disfraces? –pregunto Ginny

-Sí...

-¿Entonces?...

-Bueno, bueno, no te molestes..

-No estoy molesta... –dijo Ginny poniéndose también un antifaz

-¿Sabes?... hoy es la ocasión perfecta para que beses a Malfoy

-¿Sabes que me tienes HARTA CON ESE TEMA? –pregunto Ginny exasperada

-Eh... creo que si...

-Que te cuesta no recordármelo... se buena...

-¡Pero es la ocasión perfecta!

-Si... ¿por qué?...

-Como que porque... no te va a reconocer con ese disfraz...

-Como si mi cabello no fuera llamativo –aclaro Ginny- cualquiera me va a reconocer...

-Podemos solucionarlo con un simple hechizo –dijo Diana sacando un libro de su mesita de noche

-¡Ni lo pienses! –dijo Ginny temerosa...

Diana no le hizo caso, murmuro unas palabritas y con su varita apunto al cabello de Ginny que se volvió de color castaño claro rizado

-¿A que soy inteligente? –pregunto Diana sonriente mientras la llevaba al espejo

-¿Se puede saber que le hiciste a mi cabello? –pregunto Ginny con los ojos como platos

-Evitar que te reconozcan por tu color de cabello...

-¡Vuélvelo a la normalidad! –exigió Ginny

-Eh... no es posible... –Diana se retorció las manos

-¿No es posible?

-Eh... su efecto dura 8 horas...

-¿Qué?... me hechizaste el cabello sin mi permiso y ahora no puedes remediarlo

-Excelente deducción...

-¡Diana!

Ginny se miro al espejo... ¿cabello castaño?

-Parecemos hermanas... –murmuro Ginny- no sé... si conjurabas algún hechizo no podría haber sido cabello negro... o al menos diferente al tuyo... son idénticos

-Bueno, sí, quizás...

-Ya no importa... –se dijo Ginny para si misma- total es un baile de disfraces...

-¿Vamos?

Bajaron de las habitaciones de las chicas a la Sala Común, que ya estaba repleta de alumnos de todos los grados y con todos los disfraces inimaginables, quizás una de las mayores virtudes de Ginny era ser muy observadora... por ejemplo el extraño caballero que caminaba junto a la chimenea no era otro que Seamus¿qué otro chico caminaba así?... o la histérica cenicienta que corría de acá para allá porque había perdido su zapato, era Parvatti ¿qué otra chica gritaba así?

Allí también estaba Laurie iba disfrazado del zorro y no dejaba de jugar con su espada formando "Zetas" en todos lados...

-Hola Diana, hola Diana... dos Dianas... ¿qué raro?... –murmuro mirándolas...

-Yo soy Diana y ella es Ginny –Diana la señalo

-¿Y ese cabello? –pregunto Laurie

-Pregúntale a ella –Ginny señalo a Diana

-Un hechizo...

-Se ven graciosas... je,je,je... ahora ¿vamos al comedor?... falta poco para el baile...

-Sí, sería lo mejor –comento Ginny

-¡Pues que esperamos! –dijo Diana saliendo de la Sala Común, Laurie y Ginny la siguieron

Juntos ingresaron al Gran Comedor, ya había alumnos, todos muy emocionados por la idea de un baile, había un ángel revoloteando por todos lados, un príncipe, un gracioso oso caminando de acá para allá, algunos chicos iban vestidos como muggles.

-Bien alumnos –hablo el director, iba disfrazado de un cantante de rock muggle, llevaba jeans y chaqueta de cuero- ¡Que comience el BAILE!

Ginny paso su mirada de él a quien estaba a su derecha, allí estaba un enorme diablo rojo, con un gran trinche en la mano, sonreía macabramente (¿a que no saben quien es?) ¿dónde había visto esa expresión? Era claro... el profesor Snape, a su lado se hallaba uno de los enanos de Blanca Nieves, por la baja estatura no podía ser otro que el profesor Flitwick, junto a él estaba la mismísima Blanca Nieves, con más anillos y pulseras de las que una persona común cargaría, era nada más y nada menos de la profesora Trelawney que decía que su ojo interno le había pronosticado que hoy encontraría el amor... y no dejaba de dirigirle miradas furtivas a su enano, al otro lado de Dumbledore había una escocesa... esa expresión severa era de... la profesor McGonagall...

Ginny apartó la mirada de sus profesores, ya varias parejas se había puesto a bailar

-Bueno, voy por una bebida, hace calor... –dijo Ginny levantándose

Camino un poco, pero choco con alguien, alguien disfrazado de fotógrafo... simplemente por el atuendo era Colín... él le sonrió y sin previó aviso le tomo una foto... seguida de otra y otra...

-¡Colín!...

-Eh... ¿cómo sabias que era yo? –pregunto el chico sujetando su antifaz para estar seguro que lo tenía puesto y no se le había caído

-Intuición...

-¿Y quien eres tú?... ¿mi admiradora?

-¡No!...

-Admítelo, por eso me reconociste...

-¡Que no!...

-¿Entonces?

La chica se dio la vuelta y se perdió por entre los alumnos que bailaban, lo mejor era que nadie supiera quien era...

De improviso alguien le toco en el hombro... la chica volteó aprisa... "que no sea Colín" "que no sea Colín" "que no sea..."

-¿Bailas?... –pregunto un chico, llevaba puesto un disfraz de mosquetero, esa voz le era conocida

-Claro...

Él la sujeto de la mano y la condujo a la pista de baile, una suave música inundo el ambiente... él la guiaba, Ginny lo miró a los ojos... sus ojos eran grisáceos, con tonalidades verdes... parecidos a los de un gato, eran muy lindos... de improviso Ginny se detuvo en seco... esos ojos sólo correspondían a una persona... y era con la que estaba bailando ahora mismo... no era posible... no...

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto el chico, y Ginny al fin reconoció su voz, claro que era él... era Draco Malfoy

-Nada... –Ginny habló con una voz nada parecida a la suya...

Continuaron bailando, y si aprovechaba este instante y cumplía esa promesa... y si lo besaba... nunca sabría que había sido ella, busco con la mirada entre la multitud a Diana, ella estaba bailando cerca de ellos con Laurie... la estaban mirando

Tenía que hacerlo... ahora o nunca... lo miro a los ojos... se acerco más a él, Ginny elevo una mano a su rostro... estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios, ambos respiraban el mismo aire, él la miraba confundido ¿qué se proponía, ella dudo un momento... respirando con dificultad... y sin pensarlo más, lo beso...

Ese beso era... ¿diferente a como ella esperaba?... ella había esperado un beso frío, desagradable... pero este beso era... "diferente"... él no se lo impedía... estaba como en shock... obvio... ¿cómo reaccionaria uno si de improviso se te lanzaran a darte un beso?... él quizás involuntariamente llevo una mano a sus cabellos...

Ginny lentamente se separo de él... el corazón le latía aprisa... como queriendo formar una revolución... podía sentir el ardor de sus mejillas¡demonios! Se había sonrojado... el chico la miraba con los ojos desorbitados... ella tomo conciencia de la realidad y por un instante se olvido de respirar...

No pudo evitarlo y salió corriendo, se perdió entre tantos alumnos, el chico se llevo una mano a los labios... atónito, estupefacto, aturdido, desconcertado, confundido, sorprendido, estático... (y todos los sinónimos que se les ocurran)

Ginny no dejo de correr hasta que choco con alguien...

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto la voz de un chico disfrazado de... príncipe

-Si, perdón...

-No te preocupes...

-¿Harry? -pregunto la chica reconociendo esos ojos verdes

-¿Ginny?... -pregunto el chico reconociendo su voz

-Si... -dijeron los dos al unísono y se echaron a reír

-¿De que huías... o de quien? -pregunto Harry enarcando una ceja- ¿te agobiaban los admiradores?..

-Gracioso... -dijo sonriendo- no huía de nadie...

-Bueno... si tu lo dices... eh... ¿bailas? -pregunto el chico cuando una nueva música sonó- Ginny miro a su alrededor de forma casi paranoica, él no estaba cerca...

-Claro...

Ella la sujeto del hombro, y él de la cintura, ambos se deslizaron lentamente por la pista de baile... pero Ginny no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso... había sido demasiado... no encontraba como definirlo...

-¿Pasa algo? -una voz la saco de su análisis sobre aquel beso

-¿Qué?...

-¿Pasa algo?... esta muy rara... -dijo Harry

-Nada... quien pensó en besos...

-¿Besos? -pregunto Harry mirándola

-Eh... -¡maldición! Había hablado de más- olvídalo...

El no dijo nada más, tan sumido en sus pensamientos como ella... definitivamente ese beso había cambiado su forma de pensar, de sentir... ¿de sentir?... ¿en que estaba pensando¿qué sentía?...

La música finalizo, se separaron lentamente...

-Me agrado bailar contigo -dijo Harry

-A mí también... -dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, él se la devolvió

La chica se alejo de él, se sentó en una de las mesas... demasiado centrada en sus pensamientos¿en quien pensaba?... aahh... no era necesario ser adivino para saberlo, en él, Draco... ¡momento¿desde cuando había dejado de ser Malfoy, para ser simplemente Draco?

-¿Ocupada? -pregunto Diana sentándose a su lado al igual que Laurie al otro

-¡SI, estoy haciendo los deberes de Pociones -dijo Ginny sarcásticamente

-¡Oh!... ¡que responsable! -Laurie le siguió el juego

-Vimos que bailaste con Harry -dijo Diana sonriendo

-Sí -afirmo Ginny- pero... algo me preocupa...

-¿Qué? -pregunto Diana

-No se lo que me pasa -Ginny bajo la mirada

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto Laurie

-Bese a Malfoy... -murmuro Ginny

-Eso ya lo sabemos... -aclaro Diana- cumpliste...

-Si, pero...

-¿Fue tan desagradable como creías? -interrumpió Laurie

-No... -Ginny oculto el rostro entre las manos, tenía que contarle a alguien lo que sentía... lo que le estaba pasando, aunque no quisiera afrontarlo

-¿Te... te gusto... el beso? -pregunto Diana con los ojos como platos

-Sí... -afirmo Ginny con un nudo en la garganta

Laurie miró a Diana... como diciéndole... "tú eres la culpable de eso, tú y afán porque cumpliera esa promesa, deberías haber dejado que me besara a mí"...

-¡NO! -dijo de repente Ginny- no me gusto, no significo nada... nada...

-¿Segura? -pregunto Laurie

-SI... un simple beso no puede cambiar mi modo de pensar... -dijo Ginny segura, o tratando de aparentarlo

-¿De que él es un arrogante, e idiota? -pregunto Laurie

-Exacto, él es así... no puede gustarme

-Ginny... ¿quién hablo de que te gustaba?... solo hablamos del beso -dijo Diana mirándola

-Déjelo... sólo digo incoherencias -dijo Ginny levantándose- voy a dormirme

Ginny los dejo y salió del comedor, subió lentamente las escaleras, doblo por el pasillo de la izquierda, ahora por el de la derecha, paso junto a unas armaduras, cruzo el ultimo pasillo y llego a la Sala Común, lo que tenía que hacer ahora era dormir, y aclarar sus ideas... ese beso había puesto patas arriba su mundo...

Por otra parte...

Draco caminaba hacía su sala Común, demasiado pensativo, aún recordaba ese beso... beso que sido tan arrebatado, pero que había despertado en él un sentimiento que hasta entonces desconocía... no sabía con certeza que era, pero tenía que saber quien había sido esa chica... lo iba a saber... tarde o temprano... (esto, se pone emocionante!...)

---- Al día siguiente...

Ginny se levanto muy tarde, bien, ya había dormido... pero no aclaraba lo que sentía... nah... no importaba... no debía de importarle...

Por suerte su cabello ya había vuelto a la normalidad, pelirrojo y lacio, Ginny se cambió en silencio y bajo a la Sala Común, allí ya estaba Diana y Laurie, realizando los deberes

-¿Dormiste bien? -pregunto Laurie cuando ella se sentó a su lado

-Sí...

-¿Soñaste con él? -pregunto Diana como quien no quiere la cosa

-.. ¿Por qué me tienes que arruinar el día? -pregunto Ginny con mala cara

-No me contestaste -dijo Diana mirándola

-Diana... el que tu sueñes TODAS LAS NOCHES con Laurie, no quiere decir que yo también tenga que soñar con un chico -aclaro Ginny

El efecto de sus palabras hizo soltar una gran carcajada a Ginny, ya que Diana se sonrojo y Laurie desvió la mirada, demasiado interesado en un pergamino

-Eh... ¿vamos a desayunar? -pregunto Ginny aún riéndose

-Si, es lo mejor -dijo Diana levantándose

Los tres salieron de la Sala Común y se dirigieron al comedor... ¡NO!... él estaba allí... en la mesa de Slytherin¿por qué siempre tenía que pasar ante esa mesa¿por qué recién ahora lo notaba?

-Hola... -saludo Harry cuando Ginny se sentó a su lado

-Hola Harry... -dijo Ginny distraídamente, Dra.. Malfoy por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de mirar en dirección a ellos, algo andaba mal

-Ginny... estoy pensado en cortarme el cabello ¿crees que quede? -pregunto Diana jugando con su cabello, que era bastante largo

-Sí, los cambios no son malos -dijo Ginny pensativa- no son malos -repitió...

-Chicas... ¡tienen que escuchar esto! -interrumpió Laurie- me han contado un chiste buenísimo...

-Lo dudo -acentuó Ginny, Laurie no le hizo caso

-¿Qué le dices un hipogrifo desbocado a un mago?... -pregunto

-¿Hola? -pregunto Diana

-¡Nada¡porque los hipogrifos no hablan! Ja,ja,ja... -Laurie se hecho a reír, Ginny miro a Diana que no dijo nada

-Si, si, muy gracioso -comento Ginny sin encontrarle la gracia al chiste de Laurie

Del otro lado del comedor, cierto chico de Slytherin, de cabello rubio platinado y ojos grisáceos no apartaba la mirada de la mesa de Gryffindor, ya sabía quien era la chica que le había robado ese beso la noche anterior... que lo partiera una rayo si no era la que estaba al lado de la hermana del pobretón... recordaba ese cabello castaño ensortijado, era ella... ya una vez la había visto en la biblioteca...

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Draco? -pregunto Zabini- hace no se cuanto tiempo que no dejas de mirar a esa chica

-Que idioteces dices -corto Draco levantándose- vamonos... entrenamiento de quidditch, Zabini asintió también levantándose

Ambos salieron del comedor, Draco con el firme propósito de saber el nombre de esa chica, averiguar todo sobre ella...

Ginny caminaba por el lago.. se había hecho el firme propósito de no pensar más en él... ni en ese beso... ¡rayos¡No podría evitarlo! Y ¿por qué el no dejaba de mirarla en el desayuno?... se puso pálida... ¿y si sabía que era ella?... ¡absurdo¡absurdo! No podía saberlo... pero... ¿entonces?... ¿por qué¿por qué¿por qué?... ¿por qué no podía entender que le pasaba?... ¿por qué un simple beso causaba tal conflicto en ella?

-Cuidado por donde vas Weasley... -dijo una voz fría cuando ella por poco y cae al suelo al tropezar con el tronco de una árbol... ¡por ir distraída!... ¡momento!... ¿esa voz era de él?... no... no

Ginny alzo la mirada, allí estaba él... Draco Malfoy... con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

-Vas muy distraída -dijo él- que... ¿al fin Potter te hizo caso? -pregunto con sorna

-No digas tonterías -corto Ginny mirándolo fríamente

-Vaya... el gato saco las garras... -Draco sonrió- bueno... la gata...

-¡Déjame en paz!

-No me da la gana... ¿qué te parece eso?...

Ginny no dijo nada, no quería seguir discutiendo con él... era un idiota... ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía el castillo

-¡Espera! -dijo Draco siguiéndola

-¿Qué quieres? -pregunto Ginny cuando él la alcanzo

-Eh... la chica que siempre esta contigo... la prefecta... ¿cómo se llama? -pregunto

-Diana Malhaide... pero... ¿por qué el interés?... -pregunto Ginny alzando una ceja

-Por nada...

-¿Cómo que nada? -pregunto Ginny... ¿por qué él estaba averiguando sobre su mejor amiga?...

-Nada Weasley -dijo Draco mientras se alejaba

Ginny se recostó contra el tronco de árbol... y ahora ¿a este chico que le pasaba?... ¿por qué tanto interés en saber sobre Diana?... eso era algo que definitivamente no entendía... al igual que lo que sentía...

Draco caminaba con una sonrisa triunfante hacía el castillo... así que se llamaba Diana... ella era la chica, la que lo había besado, Diana Malhaide 6to curso casa Gryffindor, y lo sabía gracias a Weasley... que más daba eso... lo importante es que ya sabía quien era la chica, ahora tenía que propiciar un encuentro...

Continuara?...

------Nota de la autora:

Como les ha parecido este fan fic? les ha gustado? o creen que debo dedicarme a otra cosa? jajaja, en todo caso, criticas, sugerencias, howlers, maldiciones y ese tipo de cosas, en un review! vale, significará mucho para mi y continuare escribiendo!

Eowwyn


	2. Confundiendo Sentimientos

Capitulo II:  
"Confundiendo Sentimientos"

Ginny bajo aprisa las escaleras, aún tenía tiempo de desayunar... ¡se había quedado dormida! maldito despertador que se había malogrado...

- ¡Buenos días! —saludo a Diana y Laurie sentarse en la mesa Gryffindor y sirviéndose precipitadamente leche en un vaso

- Pensé que no llegabas —dijo Laurie sonriéndole

- Créeme que de milagro estoy aquí —dijo Ginny riendo mientras untaba mantequilla a unas tostadas- ¿qué tenemos a primera hora?

- Hoy Lunes... transformaciones (o transfiguración, como prefieran...) —contesto Diana, Laurie se atraganto con sus hojuelas...

- ¿Transformaciones? —Diana asintió- mal día- murmuro Laurie

- ¿Por qué odias tanto ese curso? —pregunto Diana

- Tengo mis motivo... —dijo Laurie sombriamente

- Quien te entiende... —murmuro Diana- bueno, ¿vamos a Transformaciones? —pregunto

- Sí, si... —dijo Ginny levantándose y metiendo a su mochila varias tostadas y una manzana- luego termino de desayunar

Salieron del Gran Comedor, Ginny le hecho un vistazo rápido a la mesa de Slytherin pero él no estaba... ¿por qué tanto le importaba?... eh... bien... ¡le preocupaba su extraño interés en Diana! ¡eso! ¿dónde podría estar?...

Draco caminaba hacía el aula de Encantamientos, luego de haberlo pensado mucho, había elaborado un excelente plan que no podía fallar, el encuentro se daría... claro que sí...

Toc... toc...

- Pase... —dijo un aguda vocecita, indudablemente la del profesor Flitwick

Draco ingreso, su profesor estaba corrigiendo al parecer unos exámenes

- ¿Qué se le ofrece Sr. Malfoy? —pregunto

- ¿Recuerda que nos dejo a Parkinson y a mí un trabajo?...

- Claro, porque son prefectos...

- Bien Parkinson se ha sentido mal estos días... y parece que no podrá ayudarme...

- En ese caso, déjeme pensar en otra persona... mmm... ¿pero quien?...

- Eh... ¿por qué no la prefecta Malhaide de 6to curso, de la casa Gryffindor?... es muy responsable... —bien, con un poco se suerte... conseguiría lo que quería...

- ¡Ah! La Srta. Diana Malhaide... ¡excelente idea!... si, sé que es muy responsable... —el profesor sonrió- ¿podría decirle que venga a mi despacho a la hora del receso?...

- Claro... —dijo Draco esbozando una sonrisa.. todo salía a pedir de boca...

Salió del aula, ya habían comenzado a llegar los chiquillos de 1ero... Draco bajo aprisa las escaleras... tenía Pociones... llego a las mazmorras... por suerte Snape lo le dijo nada por el retrazo... su pretexto... "asunto de prefectos profesor"... suficiente para callar a los demás y sus absurdas quejas...

Se sentó al lado de Pansy, que como siempre le había guardado un asiento... era hora de poner en marcha la fase 2 del plan, convencer a Pansy de que él sólo podía hacer el trabajo dejado por el profesor Flitwick

- Pansy... —comenzó a hablar

- ¿Si? —pregunto ella mirándolo y apenas creyendo que él se dignaba a hablarle... ¡que emoción!...

- ¿Recuerdas el trabajo que nos dejo Flitwick?...

- Sí... ¿por qué?...

Ginny, Diana y Laurie caminaban hacía la biblioteca, era la hora del receso, de repente Draco se cruzo con ellos... no podía ocultar una sonrisa... Pansy había aceptado, luego de mucha insistencia a decir verdad, porque estaba encantada con el trabajo y pasaran tanto tiempo juntos, pero al final acepto como siempre que él le pedía algo...

- Disculpa... —dijo dirigiéndose a Diana que lo miro más que extrañada- ¿tu eres Diana Malhaide? —pregunto

Ginny lo miro frunciendo el entrecejo... esto iba de raro... a más que raro, él bien sabía que ella era Diana, ¿por qué se lo preguntaba?...

- Si... ¿por qué? —contesto Diana

- El profesor Flitwick quiere verte... ¿me acompañas a su despacho?

- Bueno... si... —Diana miro a Ginny

Ginny se encogió de hombros y Diana se fue con Draco

- Esto es raro... raro... —comento Ginny

- ¿Qué es raro? —pregunto Laurie interesado

- Que ya sabe que ella es Diana, no entiendo porque se hizo al que no... 

- Bien, ¿entonces nos vemos mañana a las 5:00 p.m.? —pregunto Diana cuando salieron del aula de encantamientos, había aceptado

- Claro... —Draco sonrió... era ella...

- Entonces... después nos vemos Malfoy...

- Draco... —corrigió el nombrado

- Eh... claro Draco...

La chica sonrió nerviosamente y tomo el corredor de la derecha mientras él iba por el de la izquierda... tenía que organizar con Malf... con Draco la decoración del castillo por estas navidades que ya se acercaban...

Diana se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid para la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, por suerte no había llegado tarde, aún la clase no estaba completa

- ¿Qué quería el profesor? —pregunto Laurie mirándola

- Que Draco y yo...

- ¿DRACO? —pregunto Laurie- ¿desde cuando llamas a ese idiota por su nombre?

- Primero, no es un idiota, segundo lo llamo así porque... porque si, ¿algún problema? —pregunto Diana desafiante, Laurie no contesto

- Eh... ¿tu y él que??... —pregunto Ginny sin mirarla e intentando ocultar su gran interés

- Vamos a organizar la decoración de navidad y para eso tenemos que reunirnos durante toda esta semana a de 5:00 a 7:00 p.m. —dijo Diana tranquilamente mientras sacaba de su mochila el trabajo que les había dejado Hagrid y se lo entregaba

- ¿Vas a pasar tanto tiempo con él? —pregunto Laurie cruzándose de brazos

- Es cuestión de prefectos... no lo entenderías...

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "no lo entenderías"?... —pregunto Laurie sarcásticamente- ¿me crees un estúpido? 

Diana miro a Ginny como preguntándole... "y a este ¿que le pasa?" Ginny se encogió de hombros, la actitud de Laurie era lo menor importante ahora, Diana y él pasarían TODO ese tiempo juntos... ¡bien!... bien... eso no debía importarle... ¡no!... pero Draco... ¡MALFOY!... ¡no Draco!... él... él... vamos... no entendía nada...

- ¿Y como te fue en tu reunión con el idiota ese? —pregunto Laurie cuando Diana ingreso a la Sala Común cerca de las 7:15 p.m.

- ¿Por qué insistes en llamarlo idiota?... —pregunto Diana sentándose al lado de Ginny, que no se perdía ninguna palabra de la conversación

- ¡Porque lo es!...

- No... es diferente a como lo "juzgamos" —acentuó mucho la palabra mirando a Ginny que se encogió de hombros

- "¿Diferente?" —pregunto Laurie sarcásticamente

- Sí, se porto muy amable conmigo...

- ¡¡Esto tiene segundas intenciones!! —aseguro Laurie

- ¿Se puede saber QUE TE PASA? —pregunto Diana mirándolo

- Me preocupo por ti...

- ¿Te preocupas por mí? —pregunto Diana enarcando una ceja

- Eh... este... —Laurie bajo la mirada- somos amigos...

- ¿Porque no aceptan que se quieren? —pregunto Ginny sonriendo

- ¡Por qué no aceptas TU DE UNA VEZ que eso no es cierto! —aclaro Diana volviendo la mirada a su libro de Pociones, Laurie por su parte no dijo nada

- Si tú lo dices... —murmuro Ginny

Así que Diana opinaba que ella "juzgaba mal a Malfoy" (¡al fin había dejado de llamarlo Draco!) y que no era ni arrogante, ni cruel, ni déspota, sino muy amable... ¿esto... era una broma o algo así?...

Ginny miro a Diana un instante, no entendía... bien, desde ese "beso" que no entendía nada... nada de nada... 

Tres días después... (esto me suena a novela...)

Ginny caminaba hacía el comedor... con una expresión de pocos amigos... ¡PERFECTO! Snape acababa de castigarla... "por estar distraída en clase"... ¿cómo no podría estar distraída?... seguía más confundida a cada instante... y Diana francamente no ayudaba con sus comentarios luego de sus interesante reuniones con Draco Malfoy, había pasado de... "él es muy amable" al "me cae bien" "es un gran chico" "tienes que tratarlo para darte cuenta"... por todas las "maravillas que hablaba" daba que pensar que estaba patéticamente enamorada de él... ¡que rabia!... ¡momento!... ¿rabia?... ¿de que su amiga se fijara en él?... ¿celos?... ¡cielo santo!... ¡se estaba volviendo loca!... ¿celos de ese idiota, déspota, arrogante, y fracaso de persona?... no... y el ¡NO! En mayúsculas...

- Hola Laurie... —dijo Ginny sentándose al lado de su amigo en la mesa del comedor

- ¿Dónde te metiste? —pregunto el chico enarcando una ceja- te perdiste luego que termino la clase de Snape

- Caminaba... pensaba...

- ¿En Harry? —pregunto Laurie que no desconocía los sentimientos de la pelirroja por el niño que vivió

- ¿Harry? —repitió Ginny extrañada...

- ¿Hablan de mí? —pregunto una voz a sus espaldas...

- Hola Harry —saludo Laurie mientras él (Harry) se sentaba al lado de Ginny

- Sí, pensábamos preguntarte cuando sería el próximo partido de quidditch... —dijo Ginny tranquila

- ¡Ah!... es de aquí a dos semanas y jugaremos contra Slytherin —contesto Harry sirviéndose pastel de riñones en su plato

Ginny aparto la mirada... "Slytherin"... ¿por qué tenía que recordárselo?... ¿por qué todo le hacía pensar en él?... ¡estaba loca!...

- Ginny... y ¿cuándo aceptas ser mi novia? —pregunto Laurie mirando fugazmente a Harry (¿con que intenciones?) dando paso a la fase uno "celos" de su magnifico plan "celos, insinuaciones, y besos desenfrenados" él se atraganto con una patata, intento disimularlo tomando precipitadamente su zumo de naranja pero en vano, Laurie se dio cuenta y sonrió, Ginny ni se dio por enterada

- Qué cosas dices Teddy —dijo Ginny sonriéndole- aunque por tanta insistencia... —le encantaba seguirle ese juego de "enamoradillos" aunque sólo fuera su amigo- quizás termine aceptando..- a estas alturas Harry no se perdía ni media palabra- ¿por qué tienes que ser tan lindo conmigo? —pregunto Ginny sonriéndole dulcemente, él se acerco un poco más a ella

- Porque...

- Hem..hem... hola... —saludo Diana- ¿interrumpo algo? —pregunto con voz casual mirando que ellos están demasiado cerca...

- Oh... nada... —contesto Ginny alejándose de Laurie y sin evitar sonreír...

- Claro... nada —reprocho Laurie a Diana

- Perdón por interrumpir tu conquista... —dijo Diana mirándolo- pero necesito hablar con Ginny...

- ¿Sobre que? —pregunto la pelirroja

- ¿Podría ser a solas? —pregunto Diana, Ginny asintió, se levanto y se fue con ella

- ¡Es tan linda!... —suspiro Laurie exageradamente mirando a Ginny irse... hora de la fase dos de su plan... "insinuaciones"... Harry lo escucho

- Eh... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —pregunto Harry mirándolo

- Ya lo hiciste —contesto Laurie- pero adelante...

- ¿Te... te gusta Ginny?... —apenas creía que preguntara eso

- ¿Por algo le pedí que fuera mi novia? ¿no? —contesto Laurie- ¿por qué la pregunta?...

- Eh... nada...

- ¿Nada? —repitió Laurie sonriendo

- Curiosidad... pero hacen una linda pareja... eso... —Harry sonrió forzadamente

- ¡Somos tal para cual! —Laurie volvió a suspirar... Harry se limito a apartar la mirada...

Por otro lado...

- ¿Qué pasa Diana? —pregunto Ginny

- Yo quería saber algo... —dijo Diana

- ¿Qué?...

- ¿Recuerdas el día del baile y lo que te paso con Draco?- Ginny asintió... ¡como olvidarlo!...- eh... ¿él te gusta?... —pregunto nerviosa (me parece... o cupido flecho a alguien más...)

- ¿Gustarme? —pregunto Ginny intentando parecer sorprendida- ¿cómo puedes creer eso?...

- Entonces no te gusta...

- ¡Por supuesto que no!... es un idiota... —dijo Ginny, él no podía gustarle.. no, no y NO- a mí me gusta...

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Eh?... no... eh.. si... no... —Diana frunció el entrecejo- me gusta Teddy... eso... si no fuera por tu interrupción... habría pasado algo entre él y yo —dijo Ginny apresuradamente

- ¿Teddy? —pregunto Diana sin creerlo ¿por qué le chocaba tanto saber eso... pero no debía importarle... ¡igual a ella no le gustaba Teddy!- ¿pero como? ¿si tu no dejas de fastidiarme a mí con él?...

- Para despistar... pero ya vez... y... ¿a que viene todo esto? -pregunto

- Nada... sólo que... Draco es muy buen chico... y...

- Ya me se ese rollo... —cortó Ginny- ¿qué más?

- Y se ha portado tan bien conmigo... —se sonrojo ligeramente- que yo...

- ¿TU QUE?

- Yo... creo que me gusta... —acepto Diana

- Oh... —Ginny bajo la mirada...

- Eh... ¿vamos a almorzar?...

- Claro... 

Ambas volvieron al comedor... se sentaron junto a Laurie...

- ¿Paso algo? —pregunto mirando a Ginny que estaba como ausente

- Nada... yo... ¡lo siento Harry! —dijo al notar que había derramado su bebida accidentalmente en la mano de Harry que quería coger unas patatas.. (¿quería volver a atragantarse?)

- No te preocupes... —contesto Harry apresuradamente...

- A veces puedo llegar a ser tan torpe—dijo Ginny, negando con la cabeza, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pañuelo y le secaba la mano a Harry- lo siento...

- No importa... —él se sonrojo un poco al notar que Ginny no dejaba de sujetarlo de la mano aunque esta ya estaba más que seca

- El color de tus mejillas combinan a la perfección con el rojo de Gryffindor... —comento Ron riéndose mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry y hacía que Ginny lo soltara de la mano

- Gracioso... —murmuro Harry bajando la mirada

- ¿Y Hermione? —pregunto Ginny a Ron sin hacerle caso al comentario de su hermano...

- En Biblioteca... escudriñando los libros... ¿dónde más? —dijo Ron casadamente- oye Harry...

Ginny aparto la mirada... Laurie y Diana la miraban, él primero con un brillo extraño en los ojos, su plan estaba funcionando a las mil maravillas, sólo faltaba la tercera fase... "besos desenfrenados"... la segunda extrañada...

- Ginny... ¿qué te pasa a ti con él? —pregunto Diana en voz baja y con una mirada que claramente reflejaba... ¡pero si te gusta Laurie!

- Nada... 

- Admite que te gusta Harry —apunto Laurie

- ¿Gustarme?... no... creo que no...

- ¿Crees? —pregunto Laurie, Diana no dijo nada

- Mmm... como explicarles... hasta hace poco me gustaba —miro a Diana- pero ahora no, ahora me gusta otro chico —que lamentablemente es Malfoy... "¡que incoherencia!" pensó... pero algo así había pasado... desde ese "beso"... que... que su corazón dejaba de latir aprisa cuando veía a Harry y lo hacía cuando lo veía a él... porque pensaba eso.. ¿se estaba volviendo loca o que?... ¿qué le pasaba?... ¿estaba admitiendo que sentía algo por ese individuo?... no...

- ¿Y quien? —pregunto Laurie extrañado, esto definitivamente no estaba en su plan magnifico... "celos, insinuaciones y..." que más valía recordarlo... al parecer estaba equivocado... su perfecto plan de que Harry se fijara en ella estaba por los suelos, iba funcionad bien 'claro' pero de que servia si a ella no le interesaba él... ¿quien podría ser?...- ¿no te referías al idiota de Malfoy?...

Diana miro aprisa a Ginny, ella también sospechaba eso, y no se creía completamente la respuesta "me gusta Teddy"...

- No... —contesto Ginny intentando parecer tranquila...

- ¿Entonces?

- Mmmm... tú...

- ¿Yo que? —pregunto Laurie extrañado

- Que Ginny esta enamorada de ti... —completo Diana

- ¿De mí? —dijo Laurie con los ojos como platos... y mirando a Diana...

- Sí... —Ginny le dio un corto beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios y se fue corriendo...

Harry acababa de aplastar una patata y la había convertido en prácticamente puré.. ella lo había besado.. entonces...

- Pero... —Laurie parecía no ordenar bien las ideas...

- Es así —dijo Diana con una expresión rara... no entendía que le pasaba a ella...- como te le paras insinuando... parece que decidió dar el paso...

- Pero... 

- Voy a biblioteca —dijo Diana levantándose- te veo después... —y se fue...

- Pero... pero todo fue broma... —dijo Laurie desconcertado- no creí que se lo creyera, a mi me gustas t..

- Así que al fin de cuentas si serás mi cuñado... —dijo Ron mirándolo fijamente

- Eh... 

Diana salió de la biblioteca, había terminado todos los deberes... así que a Ginny le gustaba Laurie... y era obvio que a él también ella... ¿por qué le importaba tanto? ¿no que le gustaba Draco?... "se sincera"... "en verdad te mueres por Teddy" ¡NO!... si... sí... lo de Draco sólo era simpatía, él era guapo y todo eso pero Teddy... a él lo quería... 

- Perdón por la demora... —dijo Diana ingresando al aula, Draco ya la estaba esperando

- No te preocupes Diana —contesto el chico sonriéndole

Pasaron más de una hora trabajando...

- Seguramente mañana lo terminaremos... —dijo Diana sonriendo

- Lastima... —dijo Draco- me gusta mucho tu compañía- Diana se sonrojo ligeramente...

- A mi también la tuya... —contesto sin mirarlo- eh... creo que terminamos por hoy... —dijo levantándose- ¿mañana a la misma hora?

- Claro... 

La chica salió del aula... por favor.. que no estuviera pasando lo que pensaba... el "me gusta mucho tu compañía" le sonaba raro...

- ¡Espera! —Draco la había seguido

- ¿Si? —pregunto la chica volteando a mirándolo

- Hay algo que sé... —la miro dulcemente, la chica se alejo un poco

- ¿Qué sabes?... —pregunto nerviosa

- Que tú... —la sujeto de la mejilla... Diana intento apartarse pero Draco la acorralo contra la pared...

- Espera.. espera... ¿qué haces? —musito Diana mirándolo

- Sé que tu fuiste la que me beso ese día... —murmuro Draco respirando entrecortadamente- y.. y yo...

- Espera... —repitió Diana- creo... creo que confundes las cosas —el chico ya estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro 

- No confundo nada... reconozco tu cabello... eres tú...

- No... no es así...

- No lo niegues...

Él la miro a los ojos, y lentamente acorto el espacio que los separaba... sus labios casi rozaban los de ella...

Por otro lado...

Laurie caminaba por el castillo, así que Ginny estaba enamorada de él... ¡oh no!... todo se había complicado... para el todo era un juego de enamoradillos y creyó que para ella también, sólo eso, pero al parecer se había equivocado y ella lo quería... no... sólo era su amiga...

Estaba confundido... ella lo quería... "eres tú"... todo era difícil... él quería a Diana... oh vamos! Hasta un ciego lo sabría... moría de celos cada vez que ella hablaba de lo maravilloso del idiota de Draco, pero algo no concordaba... Ginny también sabía eso, por más que él lo negara ella no sabía... pensándolo bien... había algo raro... si ella lo sabía como podía decir que lo quería a él, si ella constantemente lo fastidiaba con Diana, tenía que hablar con Ginny y aclarar esto...

Doblo por el pasillo de la derecha y se detuvo en seco... a unos pasos de él... estaba... estaba Diana y el idiota ese... casi besándose... ¿besándose?...

Continuara... 

Nota de la Autora:

Hace más de un año que publiqué el primer capitulo de este fanfiction, y casi desde esas fechas que he dejado de escribir… mmm.. pero vale, tal vez no sea tarde para volver.. y el terminar de publicar esta historia ayude.

Espero que les guste mucho.

--- Adelantos del siguiente capítulo ---

'Celos y Descubrimientos'

--

- Sobre Diana... hay algo que tienes que saber... –Ginny enarco una ceja- esta tarde por poco y se besa con Malfoy -Ginny se puso pálida

- ¿Él quiso besara?... –ese era un golpe duro, él... enamorado de su mejor amiga... era...

- Él quiso hacerlo sólo porque cree que ella eres tú, la que lo beso en el baile...

- ¿Qué? –pregunto Ginny atónita, no porque no lo hubiera entendido si no porque esto debía ser un broma

- Él se lo dijo...

- ¿Se lo dijo?

- Sí

- ¿Por eso quiso besarla?

- Sí... ya te lo dije... quizás... quizás deberías hablar con ella...

--

- Diana no es la chica que te beso en el baile... déjala en paz... –dijo Ginny sin apartar la mirada de él

- ¿Tú que sabes de eso? –pregunto Draco frunciendo el entrecejo y levantándose

- Lo suficiente para asegurarte que ella no fue...

- No te metas en lo que no te importa –corto Draco acercándose peligrosamente a ella

- Me importa... tienes que dejarla en paz

- ¿Entonces "según tú" quien fue?

--

- ¿Qué harás? –repitió Laurie mientras los tres se levantaban para dirigirse al aula de Encantamientos

- Evitarlo a toda costa –contesto Ginny

- ¿Rutinas anti-Draco? –preguntó Diana

- Podría decirse... –murmuro Ginny- no quiero verlo, ni hablar con él, será lo mejor...

- No creo que sea así –interrumpió Laurie- ¿por qué no enfrentas lo que sientes?


End file.
